


50 Shades of Green

by Talulabelle



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Going on Facebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Darcy set out to fix the mindless drivel that is the 50 Shades trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harbingerloki for the Going on Facebook exchange. Massive thanks to my awesome friends and betas, [Sigridhr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/works) and [meinterrupted](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/works).

“You actually read this mindless drivel?”

Darcy sighs and glances up from the book; she’s in the middle of one of the juicier bits, if it can be called as such given how lame the book is overall. But it’s still just juicy enough to send a slight blush to her cheeks that, thankfully, passes away quickly as her eyes settle on Loki. She studies him for a moment, taking in his rather casual outfit of jeans and a sweater.

_Jeans_. On an Asgardian god. 

Even after a few months of the whole reformed-supervillain thing it’s still something she’s not quite used to just yet.

But the jeans? Well, the jeans are just fine. Especially with the way they so perfectly hug his...

Right. Loki had asked her a question. What was it about? Oh, yes, the book.

“Yes. That’s the whole point; it _is_ mindless drivel.”

She shrugs, setting the book down on the table. It’s the third and final one in the series, but she’s in no rush to finish it. Honestly, she only read the first one to see what all the hype was about. The second one she read to see how deep a shade of red she could get Steve to turn whenever he saw her reading it. And as for the third, well, what’s the point in starting a series if you don’t finish it?

“You mortals will never cease to confound me.”

Something tells her he means it as an insult but it comes out far too casually to have much of an impact. That, and he’s now sitting down on the couch right next to her, his legs spread wide. It’s a rather difficult battle to keep her eyes on his face and not elsewhere and she has to remind herself that this is Loki. They’re friends, sort of. It’s more than just a casual acquaintance, but nothing on the level of her friendship with some of the others. And sure, they flirt from time to time, but she flirts with just about everyone. Especially Steve because, again, she loves to see how deep a shade of red she can get him to turn. Besides, Loki is just about as far out of her league as one can get.

Of course, while she’s reminding herself of this she forgets one very important fact.

“Hold on a sec. How would you know that it’s mindless drivel if you haven’t read it yourself?” She eyes him closely, accusation tinged with amusement gracing her voice.

“I may have, as you put it, skimmed.”

“Skimmed.”

“Yes.”

“All three books?”

“Perhaps.”

“Mmhmm. I call bullshit.”

Crossing her arms over her chest she shoots him a disbelieving look. 

Okay. So the look might also be a little flirtatious. But can you blame her? Loki has all the bad boy charm with the bonus of being on the good guys’ team. 

“What’s the name of the main character?”

“Anna.” He almost sighs out the response. “A rather dull and lackluster one, at that.”

“Hey, I like Anna. She makes me feel infinitely less clumsy and about a bazillion times more intelligent. And more in control of my life. And, okay, so there’s really very few redeeming qualities about her. But seriously, what else do you expect from something that started out as Twilight fanfiction?”

“ _Fanfiction_?”

“Yes, it’s when- you know, forget I even mentioned it. Introducing you to Facebook was enough. I don’t need the weight of you being mindraped by Captain Kirk ordering Mr. Sulu to navigate his wormhole resting on my conscience. And while you’re at it, just...stay away from Tumblr. Entirely.” 

There’s silence then from Loki, and Darcy actually feels a slight thrill of victory at rendering the silver-tongued god of mischief speechless.

“What did you think of the books?”

It’s Loki’s turn to render her speechless now. Did he really just ask her what she thought he asked her?

“They were....? I mean, they’re poorly written. Anna, as you put it, is a lackluster and dull main character. And Christian needs some serious therapy, not a BDSM relationship.” Was this, seriously, her life that she was discussing _50 Shades_ with _Loki_? “And the juicier bits aren’t all that great, either. I could probably write better. And if hear the term _inner goddess_ one more time, I may scream.” 

Loki smirks a bit, obviously agreeing with her assessment, and making it obvious that he’s actually read more than skimmed. 

“Yes. Some of the terminology used was rather tedious. I must know, though. Do women actually enjoy many of the activities detailed in the books?”

“Err...” She stares, dumbfounded for a moment. Discussing the books was one thing; discussing sexual preferences, say, her sexual preferences, was a whole different beast. “They do, yes. Many do, I think. Not that, you know, I would know. I mean. I do, but I don’t.” Oh, great Darcy. Way to make a complete fool of yourself.

“Ah. I see. When I approached Miss Romanov to suggest a similar contract she did not exactly share that sentiment.”

“Oh. Wait. What? You seriously asked Natasha to sign a BDSM contract?” 

Mind. Exploded. 

“Yes. She was not exactly thrilled by the prospect.” He sighs, actually _sighs_ , as though he’s upset about this.

And this is where her brain begins to go into places it has absolutely no right going. Like imagining Loki bending her over a table with her wrists behind her back and...

“....honestly, I had no intention of offending her.”

Oh. Shit. Loki’s still there. And still talking. She scrambles, nodding her agreement and hoping he didn’t notice her totally fantasizing about him just then. Because, again, this is _Loki_. And he probably knows that she was totally fantasizing about him, or he at least catches her zoning off because he gets this absolutely mischievous grin on his face. Like a cat who’s just caught a mouse.

And she is so totally the mouse.

“What about you, Miss Lewis. Do any of the activities portrayed in the books interest or excite you?”

Now he’s the one to render her speechless. 

Well, confused, dumbfounded and embarrassed are more apt terms for how she feels. Because she is now totally about to have a conversation about BDSM with Loki.

“I...er...yes?” She shrugs, hoping it looks casual and not uncomfortable. “I, you know, haven’t exactly had much of a chance to try anything. Though I did ask one boyfriend to tie me up, but he lost the key to the handcuffs and we had to have campus security come and cut me free. Totally embarrassing.”

“Well, that is a shame. Perhaps someone will rectify that situation.”

And with that, he exits the room, leaving a still gaping Darcy sitting there as he walks out.

~~~

This, well, tension or whatever it is, with Loki really needs to let up.

Seriously.

It’s that damn book’s fault, really. Because if she hadn’t read it, then she would have no basis on which to talk with others about said book with. And then she wouldn’t have been able to talk to Loki about it. And then she wouldn’t constantly be bombarded with images of Loki holding a whip, or Loki bending her over a table, or Loki tying her hands to her headboard.

In a word, it was making it rather difficult to concentrate on just about anything. Especially work. And considering her major responsibilities primarily consisted of making sure Jane and the other absent minded scientists ate, that said a lot.

Jane must notice something, because the woman practically drags her out for drinks on Friday night. They go to their favorite bar, a place that’s not quite a dive, but not swanky enough that they feel the need to change out of their jeans. And they come here regularly enough that all Jane has to do is nod to the bartender and he’s got a bottle of tequila and all the fixings for shots ready.

“So, spill.” Jane’s not holding her punches tonight it seems.

Darcy takes two shots before she starts in on the problem. “I like Loki.”

Jane takes three shots before she responds. “I can see the problem in that. What are you going to do about it?”

“I have no idea.” Another shot, to make herself even with Jane. “I mean, he’s hot as hell. There’s no denying that. And he has the whole bad-boy vibe going for him, except he’s not out to enslave the earth anymore. But, still, he’s _Loki_. If I were more out of his league I’d be in outer space.”

“Darcy, don’t say that. You’re not out of his league. I think you should do something about it.”

“Really? No lectures about how he’s dangerous and so wrong for me?”

“No. I think you already know about the dangerous part, and, let’s be honest here. There’s not a lot of guys out there that can handle Darcy Lewis. I think Loki is definitely one of them.”

They take a few more shots before catching a cab back to Stark Tower. Jane says her drunken goodbyes, and Darcy goes off to find Loki. She’s a woman on a mission, and not even a dumbfounded Steve spotting the drunken Darcy will stop her. 

She finds Loki in his room. He answers the door wearing only a pair of loose fitting pants, and she can’t help but practically leap onto him.

It’s pretty blurry, and a lot messy after that. She’s pretty sure that he asks her about a dozen times if she’s sure about this, to which she responds by shoving her tongue even further down his throat.

~~~

The too-bright rays of sun filtering in through her window wake her up with a groan. She pulls the blanket up over her head and rolls over, and when she feels the body in bed with her she realizes that this is not her bed.

She peeks one eye open and isn’t sure if she should groan or grin when she sees Loki staring down at her, a slightly amused grin on his face. And based on what glimpses she caught, that grin is all he’s wearing.

“Did we...”

“Yes. We did in fact.”

She groans, but mostly from the pounding headache that’s already taking hold. It’s bad enough that she had drunken sex with Loki, but having the hangover from hell is not helping matters. And either Loki is familiar with hangovers, or he just simply senses something is wrong because his hands settle on her temples.

“Allow me.”

His hands are cool and soothing, and she feels a slight tingling sensation as the headache fades away.

She blinks a few times. “That was cool.” Ha. Nice joke, Darcy. “Thanks.”

“You are most welcome. Now, I must ask again, was last night something that you wished to happen?”

“Yes!” Okay, dial back that enthusiasm a little. “I mean, yes. I, uh, have wanted it to happen for a while. What about you? Did you want to, you know...”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, you silly little thing.” He leans in to kiss her forehead, and she can’t help but grin.

~~~

The next time they have sex she’s stone cold sober and she’s grateful for this, because sex with Loki is something you should remember. It doesn’t happen right away though, which is probably a good thing considering how fast they, well, she, rushed into it the first time. They actually go on dates, which is a novel experience. Loki is perfect and cultured when they go out, charming the servers and instantly making an impression. She’s jealous of his ability to order wine without stumbling over the names, and when he speaks fluent French on their fourth date she wants to swoon.

There’s also a whole lot of making out before they sleep together again.

And then, finally, after the sixth date the sex happens again. And it’s _amazing_.

During a lull in the action, he rolls back on top of her, his eyes studying her face as he stares down at her. All she can do is stare back up at him and try not to get lost in that gaze of his.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

It’s amazing how quickly she answers that question, and with how much conviction its said. She does trust him, an awful lot. It says something, to trust someone like him after not knowing him for very long. 

He nods after considering her answer, both spoken and unspoken. And then, with a simple wave of his hand her wrists are bound and secured to the headboard. He repeats the motion, and her ankles are bound to opposite sides of the bed. It leaves her exposed and so utterly vulnerable.

She loves it.

He waves his hands once more and the room goes dark as a blindfold wraps around her eyes.

“Magic is so cool.”

“Hush, or the next thing to be bound will be your mouth.”

She knows he means it as a threat, but to her it’s almost a challenge. Darcy smirks at him, and though she can’t see his reaction to this she knows he’s likely smirking right back at her.

There’s a shifting as he moves off of the bed; without her eyesight her hearing becomes far more receptive. She listens as he shifts to stand at the foot of the bed, obviously enjoying his handiwork.

“Like what you see?”

“Oh, yes. Most definitely.”

She can hear the feral grin in his voice and she wiggles her hips a little just to get a rise out of him.

It must work, because she nearly jumps when she feels his fingers start to rub circles on her inner thighs. The sensation is a mix between pleasure and almost ticklish, and when it becomes too much she strains to get away from him. But the bindings keep her in place. She whimpers when his fingers glide just over her mound, missing her clit. Loki repeats this several times and she actually curses him as the teasing starts to become too much to handle.

“Loki, please....”

“Ah, ah, ah. I warned you what would happen if you continued to speak, Miss Lewis.”

Sure enough, the bastard gags her. She glares at him, despite the blindfold and manages to get a finger up to flip him off when he chuckles. 

“If you need me to stop, simply let go of this.” She feels him settle something that feels like a bell in her hand and wants to laugh. Right. Like she’s going to ask him to stop when he hasn’t even started yet.

The bed shifts again as his weight settles on it, and between her legs, and thank _god_ , literally, he’s going to start doing something.

Something turns out to be sliding two fingers into her still wet cunt. She groans against the gag, her hips instantly rolling as he starts fucking her with his fingers. He builds up a steady pace, bringing her close to the edge before backing off. Each time she gets close he does the same thing, and each time she gasps then whimpers.

Bastard.

She says as much into the gag, and her reward is a light slap to the inside of her thigh. She yelps, mostly out of shock, and the resulting burn isn’t entirely unpleasant. It’s enough to make her squirm a little, something that Loki easily picks up on.

“Like that, did you?”

Darcy barely has time to nod before she’s released, flipped over in a flash, then bound again, Loki’s fingers still inside of her. 

Impressive.

He lays an experimental smack to her ass, adjusting the force of it to the noises she makes in response. When it’s a whimper born out of lust and need, he sticks to that amount. It hurts, but it’s a very, very good sort of hurt. Nothing she’s ever thought of liking before, but as he starts to fuck her with his fingers again while spanking her she decides that she likes it. A lot. So much that her whimpers start to become desperate and she can feel herself getting closer again. And this time, Loki’s not backing off.

“Do you wish to come?”

She nods, almost frantically and pleads through the gag. He fucks her faster and faster with his fingers, all the while still spanking her.

“Then come, Miss Lewis. Come for me.”

Now, she’s never been sold on the whole coming on command thing. Or thought it was particularly hot while reading it. But hearing Loki say it, hearing the control and power in his voice, feeling his fingers fucking her as his other hand lays out smacks to her ass; well, it works. And it’s hot. And she comes so hard that she almost sees stars. Another cliche, but very fitting.

She starts shaking as she comes down from the high of her orgasm and in an instant her legs and hands are free, and the blindfold and gag are gone. Loki gathers her up into his arms, holding her gently while stroking her hair.

“Wow,” is all she manages to get out once words are possible.

Loki chuckles and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll take that as a ‘thank you’.”

“Uh huh.”

“Then you are very welcome.”

~~~

“Kneel.”

She does, lowering herself to her knees before Loki. He’s in full Asgardian mode tonight, all leather and armor and perfectly shined helmet. Loki doesn’t even need to speak when he’s like this; his simple presence is overpowering.

Over the past three months they’ve added new things to their list; more spanking and bondage (her favorites, his too it would seem), nipple clamps, light flogging, wax play. While they’re not exactly following the books, it’s almost become a challenge to them to take something done by Anna and Christian and, well, do it better.

But she still hasn’t mastered (ha) keeping a straight face while calling him Master. She knows she’s grinning even before she gets the words out.

“Yes, Master.”

Loki sighs.

“Please try to take this seriously.”

“Okay. Serious. Seriously.”

It’s obviously not enough for him, but he continues on anyway. She’s naked as she’s kneeling, nipple clamps firmly attached, wrists bound behind her back. Loki grabs her by the hair and pulls her head towards his crotch as he frees his cock with his other hand. He doesn’t need to say anything; the commanding pressure of his hand on her hair is enough. 

Darcy wraps her lips around the head, teasing at first before she feels his grip tighten in her hair. So be it, then. She sucks, hard, then starts to more or less fuck him with her mouth. He lets this continue on for a good while, then stops, pulling her back. But instead of dragging her up for a kiss like he normally does, or magicking (totally a word) them to the bed, he keeps a hold of her hair. Then he starts to fuck her mouth, thrusting his cock in and out while using his hand to keep her head still. It doesn’t take long before he comes with a groan and she swallows as quickly as she can.

He doesn’t give her any time at all to recover before he pulls her up by her hair and bends her over the nearest thing, which happens to be the kitchen counter. He enters her in one quick thrust, causing her to cry out and it’s times like these that she’s grateful for incredibly soundproof walls. He fucks her like that, hard and fast and just when she’s at that point of needing a little something else, his fingers seek out her clit. They rub circles around the sensitive nub and he just manages to get a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as she comes.

Loki magicks them to the bed, and when she blinks again the nipple clamps and leather restraints are gone and he’s got his arms around her. This right here - the warm embrace and the floaty feeling - this is her favorite part. His hands rub gentle patterns against her back and she heaves out a contented sigh into his chest.

“Are you still an advocate of the books not being mindless drivel?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” He scoffs. “What does this Christian Grey have that I do not?” 

“A penthouse with breathtaking views? A seemingly never ending supply of money?” 

“I am a god of Asgard that can offer you immortality.”

She grins before kissing him.

“You win.”


End file.
